shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celesta D. Capo
Introduction Celestia is a natural born pirate. Since birth he has been talented at everything he did. This cause rivalries with his siblings. Appearance Celesta has black hair and eyes just like the rest of his siblings. His face lacks any facial hair. Personality Celesta is very sneaky. Its as if he is always plotting something. If he ever does something nice, it always benefits him in some type of way. Celesta is extremely deviant and witty. He is a master strategist. He is also very cocky and over confident. Abilities and Powers Uses ordinary items to fight. Physical Strength Because of his childhood training he is very strong and fast. His forte is intelligence. He is the smartest person in his family but the least creative. Agility Celesta is very flexible. Endurance Celesta enjoys pain because it makes him feel alive. Weapons Ordinary items. [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_fruit Devil Fruit] ''Shokkyo Shokkyo no Mi.'' '''Summary''',The Sokkyo Sokkyo no Mi (Improvise Improvise fruit) allows the user create powers for random everyday objects. The powers created for the items have a time limit before the item goes back to normal, then the user must either make another power for another object. The user can't make the same power twice in an hour, they have to wait an hour if they want to make the exact same power over again. for more information: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Sokkyo_Sokkyo_no_Mi '''Type''', Paramecia '''Usage''' Celesta (The consumer of the fruit) uses the ability to create powers that would fit him in his ideal situation. An example is that the ring on Clelsta's finger is commonly used by him. He usually gives the ring the powers of a magnet so he can do things light turning on/off lights, flushing toilets, answering phones, and bringing food all without getting up. For battle, He usually uses an umbrella as a sword/shield hybrid and a halo as a sharp Frisbee projectile. [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki Haki] ''[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki#Kenbunshoku_Haki Kenbunshoku Haki]: red'' ''[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki#Busoshoku_Haki Busōshoku Haki]: shiny black'' ''[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki#Haoshoku_Haki Haōshoku Haki]:'' ''red'' Relationships Coda D. Capo (younger brother/Alive) Clef D. Capo (Younger brother/Alive) Cannon D. Capo (Father/Dead) Assai (Mother/Dead) History Celesta was the first born child. He was naturally gifted at everything he tried as a child. Music, Sports, Stealing, Smarts. Celesta's father had high hopes for Celesta. Celesta had two younger brothers, Clef and Coda. The three would always compete with each other. Celesta's family would sail the seas to loot ships, navy or pirate. One day Celesta's family raided the wrong navy ship. Everyone in Celesta's family except for Coda was captured and taken to the navy prison. Eventually there was a riot in the prison. Celestia and his family attempted to escape but they were caught. The only one who was able to escape was Clef. Celestia's parents were killed. The soldiers thought they killed Celestia so they dumped him and his parents into the ocean. Celesta awakened and swam up to the surface. He swam for days without rest. Right as he was about to pass out from exhaustion he was saved by a pirate crew of fishman. One of the fishman claimed to be Clelesta's real father and that Celesta was half fishman and half human. He told Celesta that he saved his younger brother from drowning. Celesta spent a few years with the fishman, they convinced Celesta that all humans were evil. Celestia and the fishmen went to islands and stole treasure and killed any humans they came across. This gave Celesta a bounty. Since Celesta was raised into the habit of hiding his identity the world government didn't know his true name. They thought his name was Adagio. Eventually Celestia's father (Lugato the fishman) Gave Celesta a devil fruit. Character Design Based off of Coda. Major Battles Celesta has had no serious battles as of yet. Quotes Why am I so good!? Trivia Celesta no longer thinks of Coda and Clef as his younger brothers because the fishmen he is with have completely convinced him all humans are evil. Related Articles http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Sokkyo_Sokkyo_no_Mi External Links